Dia de Natal
by Ketz
Summary: Uma fic para comemorar o Natal n.n Não é porque nossa família se foi que devemos passálo sozinho. Essa é uma lição que Sasuke deve aprender. Reviews de presente, plixxxxxxx


Fic de Natal. Que todos tenham um muito feliz!

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

**Dia de Natal**

Ele suspirou novamente. Estava irritado, muito irritado. Já não agüentava mais ficar perto daqueles três. Andava passos duros pela rua, olhando para baixo com uma expressão nem um pouco amigável.

Como se isso fosse funcionar.

Foi só virar a esquina que viu novamente a mesma cena de antes. Um time de ninjas que, ao invés de treinar, perdia o seu tempo trocando presentes e abraços.

Saco, porque TODA Konoha perdia tempo com um dia tão inútil com o Natal?

As lembranças na cabeça do moreno ainda estavam bem vivas.

Mais uma vez o Sensei atrasara. Mais uma vez, ele chegou com uma desculpa esdrúxula. Novamente Sakura e Naruto gritaram com Kakashi enquanto este sorria sem graça. E novamente ele ficara calado, esperando o treino começar finalmente.

Mas isso não aconteceu. Sasuke foi pego de surpresa por uma frase fatídica de um dos poucos que respeitava naquela Vila.

"Hoje não teremos treinos. É Natal, espero que tenham trazido seus presentes!"

Ridículo. Cancelar o treino por uma droga de trocas de presentes idiota? Como presentes iriam ajudar durante uma luta? Como eles iriam proteger ou matar alguém?

Ridículo.

E o pior. A garota de cabelos rosas e o loiro tinham mesmo levado os malditos presentes. Até o de cabelos grisalhos não os esquecera!

Infelizmente, a tragédia não parava por ali. O mais terrível foi ter a Sakura se agarrando à ele e desejando Feliz Natal de um jeito tão desesperado quanto assustador. E o Naruto ainda ficou com ciúmes!

- Humpf... Quem deveria ter sido esmagado era ele... - o garoto sussurrou para si mesmo.

Pelo menos, ganhara uma Fuuma Shuriken nova do sensei, além de uma bela coleção de Kunais novas de Naruto. De Sakura, chocolates em forma de corações e estrelas.

Com os nomes deles separados por um coração!

Ele só não tacou o doce de volta na cara dela, pois sabia que ela começaria a chorar e todos iam culpá-lo e até lá, seu dia estaria perdido.

- Deveria ter tacado... Pelo menos um pouco de diversão...

Ele sorriu sádico com o comentário. Lembrou-se que saiu andando sem justificativas, deixando todos com caras de idiotas para trás. Ah, mas deveria ter se virado para apreciar as feições deles, se devia.

- SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!

Ino corria em sua direção depois de ter tacado os presentes de Shikamaru, Chouji e Asuma na direção de cada um. De onde o Uchiha estava, ela se aproximava com tamanha rapidez e de um modo tão assustador que seu primeiro instinto foi fugir.

Por pouco ele não conseguiu. Até chegou a dar impulso, mas ela o agarrou antes.

- SASUKE-KUN!!! FELIZ NATAL!!!! EU TENHO UM PRESENTE PARA VOCÊ!!

Precisa anunciar para toda a rua?

- Uhn...

- UMA CAIXA DE CHOCOLATES!

Qual é? Virou moda agora? E nem era dia dos namorados... Ele ainda tinha um estoque intocado em sua casa cheio de doces e cartões.

- Uhn...

Ela entregou a caixa eufórica. Esperou que ele abrisse, mas assim que se viu livre o garoto desapareceu.

- Tsc... Outro fora Ino...

- CALA A BOCA SHIKAMARU!

- Problemática...

- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?

- Uhn.. Que saco.

Aquele com certeza seria um natal dolorido para o Nara. Pobrezinho.

Insuportável. Definitivamente, era assim que estava sendo aquele dia para Sasuke. A cada passo que dava, uma garota aparecia com um presente. Mas, pelo menos agora, eles não eram caixas de chocolates. Falando nisso, os da Ino eram melhores que os da Sakura.

E não tinham os nomes deles separados por um coração.

Depois de deixar as milhares de caixas na entrada de casa, o garoto foi tomar um banho. De tanto correr das inúmeras fãs, acabou batendo contra um carrinho de sorvete, ai já viu. Estava completamente melado, e aquela não era uma sensação muito boa.

Depois do banho, uma surpresa. De calça branca e tênis, sim, porque não estava afim de por as sandálias de ninja, só havia blusas vermelhas.

- Desde quando eu tenho blusas vermelhas? Cadê as minhas azuis?

Deu de ombros. Não estava com vontade de sair mesmo. Vestiu uma de mangas compridas e foi para a sala. Lá, rezou para os pais, olhando fixamente para a foto do casal.

- Feliz Natal... Oto-san... Kaa-san...

Virou-se para a imagem de si próprio nas costas de Itachi, e pela primeira vez, não foi ódio que tomou seu coração.

-... Feliz Natal... Nii-san...

Ficou pasmo por alguns segundos. As palavras saíram de sua boca sem que ele quisesse. Refletiu por um instante.

- Esse espírito de Natal é um vírus perigoso para um Vingador...

Foi para a cozinha, estava começando a ficar com fome.

Abriu a geladeira. Essa não. Não tinha comida.

- Kuso...

Alguém estava se sacanagem com ele. Primeiro as blusas azuis, depois a comida...

Foi de muita má vontade, que Sasuke vestiu um casaco, por sinal, vermelho, e um cachecol preto e saiu de casa, em busca de comida. Lá fora nevava.

Andou pelas ruas desertas. Estava escurecendo, todos iam para suas casas deliciar-se com seus jantares cozinhados especialmente para esta data com muito carinho e desfrutar da companhia de suas famílias. Menos ele.

Ele e mais um jovem Shinobi que vagava pelas ruas.

- Ei.. Naruto.. O que está fazendo aqui?

O loiro levou um susto. Não esperava que o moreno estivesse nas ruas.

- Procurando Ramen, dattebayo. E você, Teme?

Sasuke não estava muito contente em encontrar justamente ele naquela hora, simplesmente o deixou no vácuo.

Isso não deixou o aspirante a Hokage muito feliz. Mas era Natal, ele deveria perdoar... Afinal, era um dia especial e tal...

- Também não tem com quem passar o Natal, Teme?

Novamente ignorado. Sasuke estava começando a passar dos limites.

- Por que você não responde, dattebayo!?!?!

- Hinata...

- Ahn?

Ahn? O que a tímida Hyuuga tinha a ver com aquilo?

- Yo Sasuke-san... Yo Naruto-kun...

A menina se aproximou deles, carregada de sacolas bem cheias de comida.

- Yo...

- HINATA!! FELIZ NATAL DATTEBAYO!

- A-arigatou...

Ela corou quando finalmente conseguiu coragem para se pronunciar novamente.

- F-Feliz Natal... Naruto-kun! P-para você também, Sasuke-san!

- Aa...

Sasuke sentiu o cotovelo de Naruto em seu braço.

- Feliz Natal...

Ele ainda matava o Dobe, havia doido.

- Amsa, Amsa... O que esta fazendo aqui, Hinata??

- C-comprando coisa... P-para o j-jantar lá em casa...

- Ahhh!

- E-e vocês?

- Andando dattebayo!

Sasuke não estava mais agüentando aquilo.

- Hinata, você não tem que chegar rápido em casa? Seu pai deve estar preocupado...

- Hai! Você e-está certo, Sasuke-san! Feliz Natal!

- JÁ NÉ, HINATA!!

Naruto _tinha que_ gritar enquanto a menina de afastava, corada. Sasuke girou os olhos.

- Ela é muito estranha, dattebayo...

Gotassa.

- O que fazemos agora, Teme? Estou com fome, Datteb...

- Fale Dattebayo de novo e eu juro que dou mais trabalho pro hospital essa noite.

Sasuke estava realmente assustador. Naruto resolveu ficar quieto.

- Certo... Não tem nenhum nós aqui, entendeu Dobe? Tem um Você e um Eu. E Eu não quero passar o Natal com Você, portanto nós nos separamos aqui e...

- SAAAAAAAAAAASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!

A voz da Sakura interrompeu a de Sasuke.

- SAAAAAKURA-CHAN!

Por que eles berram tanto?!

- Sasuke-kun!!!

A garota se aproximou do moreno deixando o loiro sem resposta nenhuma.

- VocêgostariadepassaranoitedeNatalcomigoeaminhafamília?!?!?!?!

Em português por favor.

- Que?

Ela corou antes de continuar.

- Eu disse que... Eu estava pensando que... Se não for atrapalhar... Você bem que podia...

Aquela enrolação estava ficando levemente irritadora.

-... Passar o Natal comigo e minha família!

Sasuke pensou um pouco. O que tinha a perder? Comida boa, ele esperava que não fosse Sakura a cozinhar, um lugar quente. É, não seria tão mal.

Seu olhar passou de Sakura para Naruto. Este já tentava chamar atenção.

- Posso também, Sakura-chan?!?!

Olhos esmeralda petrificaram. Esquecera-se de Naruto completamente. Estava tão preocupada com seu amado Sasuke, que nem lembrou que Naruto também estava sozinho.

Mas e agora? Não tinha avisado aos pais e não sabia se eles iriam aceitar...

- Aceito se o Naruto for também...

Sasuke não tinha absoluta certeza do que estava dizendo, mas, se ele tinha a oportunidade de passar um Natal decente, Naruto também deveria ter.

Mas ele não gostou nada dos olhares incrédulos que recebeu.

- Vamos ou não?

- H-hai! Minha casa é por ali!

A menina guiou os dois ainda sem acreditar. Ia _mesmo_ passar o Natal com Sasuke-kun!

Durante o trajeto, Sasuke cochichou para Naruto, para justificar suas palavras.

- Não pense que estou fazendo isso por você. Eu que não quero passar a noite inteira na casa da Sakura sozinho.

Se pudesse, e não corresse nenhum risco de vida ao fazê-lo, Naruto gritaria para todos ouvirem que Sasuke finalmente demonstrou um pouco de espírito natalino. Mesmo com uma desculpa ridícula daquelas, o loiro sabia que finalmente havia conseguido, junto de Sakura, alegrar um pouco o coração de pedra do Vingador.

Apesar das trapalhadas de Naruto, das insinuações da mãe de Sakura a respeito dela e de Sasuke, dos olhares fuziladores do pai da Haruno para o garoto Uchiha, seguidos do olhar fuzilador de Naruto para o mesmo e do barulho estranho que o avô da menina fazia quando comia ou contava uma história de guerra repetida, Sasuke se divertiu bastante.

Voltou para casa pela manhã. Ele e Naruto dormiram na sala, já que a festa acabara pela madrugada. Depois do café da manhã reforçado da Senhora Haruno, que por acaso simpatizara até demais com ele, Sasuke mal tinha vontade de fazer algo, a não ser, deitar em sua cama e descansar.

Passou pela sala de estar onde sentiu algo diferente. Olhou para toda ela, algo não estava como havia deixado. Seus olhos arregalaram. Um presente. Sim, sim. O embrulho azul, a fita branca. Olhou em volta. Ninguém.

Não era possível.

Foi até a caixa e a pegou. Abriu vagarosamente, tomando cuidado para não rasgar. Tirou a tampa.

De seus olhos, uma lágrima correu. Dentro da caixa, havia um porta-retratos. Mas não havia nele uma foto qualquer. Quem quer que fosse que o deixara ali, era muito próximo dos Uchihas, pois a foto lá mostrava Sasuke pequeno, no colo da mãe, seu pai e seu irmão, nos dias em que eles eram felizes.

Limpou as lágrimas, pôs o presente ao lado da foto velha de sua família.

- Arigatou...

E sorriu. Sorriu como nunca tinha feito antes. Um sorriso singelo, calmo. Até certo ponto infantil.

Sorriu como a criança que era, na época em que a foto fora tirada.

* * *

**Fim**

Espero que tenham gostado. Feliz Natal novamente. De presente, que tal umas reviews?

Beijosss

Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari


End file.
